Pairs in Unity
by dramioneshallbe
Summary: After sugesting my pairs in unity plan I hadn't expected it to turn out like this but I am so glad it did. HG/DM


Pairs in Unity

Before the beginning of the school year, being the over achiever that I am, I went to Headmistress McGonagall and told her my idea about how to unite the houses. I told her that she should think about getting rid of the four houses for the 8th years and use the sorting hat to sort us into pairs. I told her that she should tell the hat to pair the students together based on interests and values without caring about what house they were in. I suggested that we convert the many unused rooms of the castle into sleeping quarters holding two beds for the new "friends" as there wasn't enough room in the house common rooms for the 8th years. After sorting out all of the kinks she agreed.

It's the first of September and after spending the summer with the Weasley's, trying and failing to hide from Ron, I found myself at Kings Cross Station. Ron had his arm draped around my shoulders, holding his trunk in one hand as his other slowly started slinking toward my chest. I slapped his hand away, grabbed my trunk and stalked away toward Ginny and Harry. This had been happening all summer. After our kiss during the war, which sadly made me "fall in love" with him, we became a couple. We snogged a lot at first but after a while he wanted more and I wanted less. Being the nice person I am, I gave in. I let him feel me up and strip me of my clothes. I also let him touch me and what not. I however barely touched him. Not that he noticed as he was too busy clumsily slobbering all over my body. I was fine with it all until he tried to shag me. I am NOT losing my virginity with him, let alone until I'm married. It was that day that I realized that I only liked him as a friend but I didn't have the heart to tell him. The only one that knows is Ginny but I think Harry suspects it too.

No one knows about my unity idea except for the Hogwarts staff and me because I was told not to tell anyone. I couldn't wait. I would finally be rid of Ron and I would finally find someone that has intelligence closer to mine. Being the book-worm that I am, I expected to be placed with a Ravenclaw.

Instead of the 8th year students going straight to the great hall with the rest of the school we were sent with the first years. As each boat could only fit three 8th years I got into a boat by myself. Just before my boat was about to leave, someone stepped in. His shaggy blonde hair covered his pale grey eyes that looked almost dead. Instead of his usual smirk he had absolutely no expression. He sat down across from me and the boat started forward. We sat in silence until finally he looked up and caught me staring. I said the first thing that popped into my head. "You look like shit." He smirked slightly and said "Not so bad yourself, Granger." I blushed, I hadn't meant to say that. "Sorry," I mumbled. "Whatever, I deserved it, I've said a lot worse to you," he shrugged. It was in that moment that I realized just how much the war changed him. After that we had a less awkward conversation until the boat stopped and we got out. As I reached for my trunk he grabbed it and I looked up questioningly. "What?" He asked completely oblivious to why I was so shocked. "Uhm… nothing," I said as we walked toward the luggage pile. He disposed of the trunks, mumbled something I didn't understand and walked away with a … sad expression?

I was confused until I felt an arm around my waist. 'Ron you always ruin everything!' I thought as I pulled away from him and walked toward the lonesome blonde leaving everyone dumbstruck, including Draco himself. He smiled slightly and said "Finally seeing reason?" I just shrugged and said "I've seen it for a while."

We listened as McGonagall told us about the new arrangements for 8th years then walked into the Great Hall. The first years were already sorted when we stood in front of the entire school waiting to be paired up. I zoned out until I heard the hat shout "Ronald Weasley!" I looked up to see who was wearing the hat and smiled when I saw it was none other than Lavender Brown. My name was called and the second the hat touched my head I heard it shout "Draco Malfoy!" The entire room gasped but I just smiled and walked toward him. I could see everyone's jaws drop as I grabbed his hand and pulled him along as I skipped to the 5th table for the 8th years. When I sat down I saw that he was grinning and I couldn't help but smile; that is until I saw Ron's death glare. I turned to him and said with no emotion what so ever "We are over, by the way." He turned as red as his hair, grabbed Lavender and pulled her into a full on snog. I laughed at his weak attempt to make me jealous and I only laughed harder when I saw Draco making fake gagging noises. "You had to put up with that? That's revolting," Draco said a little too loudly.

Dinner passed quickly and we were told where our rooms were. When got to the door we found that in order to enter it you needed to choose the correct door knob based on a riddle which apparently changes daily. I read it and found the answer but before I could reach for the door knob Draco grabbed the correct one and opened the door. The second I walked through the door Draco closed the door and pressed me against it. I didn't understand until I saw the lust in his eyes. He placed his soft lips next to my ear and whispered, "If you want I can show you what a real man feels like." Before I could answer is lips were on mine. It was soft and sensual. But then he pulled away. I wrapped my hands into his hair and pulled his lips back to mine. Five minutes later we pulled apart and he smirked and said, "I guess that's a yes?" I just nodded. Instead of trying to feel me up like Ron usually did Draco pulled me into one last sweet kiss said goodnight and walked into his room.

I woke up the next morning smiling and my smile only grew when I walked out of my room. Sitting on the coffee table was 4 dozen roses. I was about to look at the note when I was turned around and kissed sweetly. "Do you like them?" he asked shyly. I have never seen him like this and it was amazingly cute. I said "I love them." "Good," he said grinning. He walked into the bathroom and I looked at the note. I nearly squealed.

It was a plain white card and written in plain black ink were the most beautiful words I have ever seen. Not only was what it said beautiful but the handwriting was magnificent. It simply said, "Will you be my one and only?"

The second he walked out of the bathroom I attacked him with kisses. "Is that a yes?" he asked. "Yes, definitely yes," I said happily.

I have never cared less about what people think about me.


End file.
